Miserable Drinking
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: Ginny Weasley never thought she'd see the morning when she visited Hermione and found her in bed with Draco Malfoy. She was frozen for a moment, staring at the couple and wondering how drunk they both must have been last night. *Entry for Laux14's Greek Mythology Competition on HPFC*


**My entry for Laux14's The Greek Mythology Competition. My God was Dionysus and I went down the "drunk" route. I used parties and wine a little, but I'm using the less happy side of drinking. **

* * *

Ginny Weasley never thought she'd see the morning when she visited Hermione and found her in bed with Draco Malfoy. She was frozen for a moment, staring at the couple and wondering how drunk they both must have been last night.

"What the bloody hell!?" she yelped once she regained use of her mouth. Hermione half opened one eye and groaned when the light pierced her eyes.

"Ugh, what do you want?" she mumbled, hiding her face in the pillow.

"I want you to get up this instance and explain what the hell happened to get you in bed with Malfoy and not somebody decent," Ginny said, coolly. The ferret boy happened to be still asleep, well, she thought he was, or he was just avoiding confrontation.

"But the bad boys are so good..." she muttered and then her eyes widened. "I did _not_ just say that." She looked mortified, her cheeks flushing bright red and all Ginny could do was laugh. She was accompanied by a chuckle from the head of white blonde hair.

"Yes, you did," he murmured, kissing her neck gently before turning his head to see Ginny.

"Leave, Weaslette, we'll be out soon... maybe."

Ginny glared at him for a moment before turning and stalking out the bedroom, slamming to door, much to the annoyance of Hermione.

Draco turned and smirked at her. "Morning beautiful," he said and kissed her lips gently. Hermione swatted his chest and sat up, making sure the sheets were wrapped around her. It took less than two seconds for him to reach out and tug them down, commenting that he'd already seen her which caused her to blush violently.

"I must have been seriously drunk last night," she muttered.

"You were," he confirmed, remembering it.

"_Don't you think you should slow down a bit, Hermione?" Draco said, watching her down her fifth shot of firewhiskey and third glass of wine as her eyes glared holes in Ron's back as he snogged Lavender. They hadn't come up for air in about ten minutes as far as he could tell._

_It was Blaise and Luna's engagement party, the only reason the Slytherins and Gryffindors would willingly attend a party together was for their friends. The happy couple was spinning around the dance floor looking much too excited for Draco's taste. Due to Ron's snogging and Harry's dancing with Ginny, Hermione had been left by the bar with nothing to do but drown her loneliness in alcohol. _

_That was where Draco had found her. He didn't exactly have many friends here but he'd felt it necessary as Blaise's best man to show up. _

"_I might as well get drunk, nobody would take me home if I wasn't," Hermione replied, drinking another. Draco raised an eyebrow._

"_You're doing this to get laid?"_

"_Yes, okay. I haven't had a single offer in six months, after I broke up with Ron," she said, snappishly._

_Draco's eyes roamed over her figure. He couldn't understand why nobody would want her; she was the most beautiful girl here (he'd forgotten all about the blood purity rubbish during his sixth year). He lightly placed his hand on her waist, it was subtle, but he'd noticed some other Slytherins eying her drinking and body and he was sending out the message that she wasn't to be touched. _

_Hermione turned to him, her eyes wide and lips slightly parted. He'd never thought that desperate look would ever look hot on anyone, but on her it really did. He wasn't going to take advantage of her though but as she rested her head on his chest he could feel his resolve weakening. _

"_Dance with me," she said, looking up at him. He met her eyes and nodded slightly and she smiled. Actually smiled. She hadn't smiled at him since the train journey to Hogwarts in first-year._

_He led her onto the floor and placed his hands on her waist and let her arms wrap around his neck. She wasn't the tallest, but she fit against his body perfectly. They swayed slightly to the gentle music; she wasn't stable enough to do much more. _

_They'd been dancing for roughly twenty minutes when she'd pulled him down to whisper in his ear, "take me home, please." He wasn't going to let her stumble home in her state, she could barely stand. He was still a gentleman after all. He swung her up into his arms bridal style and carried her towards the floo. Harry had broken away from Ginny to catch him before he got there._

"_Where are you taking her?" he asked._

"_Home," Draco said, gesturing to Hermione's drunken state. Harry looked surprised, as he was under the impression she never drank, but he nodded his consent and returned to his date._

_He flooed back to her apartment where he found the walls covered in filled bookshelves. He lay Hermione down the sofa, pulling a blanket over her before heading back to the fireplace._

"_Don't go," he barely heard Hermione's faint whisper and he turned to find her sitting up, staring at him with a somewhat heartbroken expression._

"_What is it?" Draco asked, going back to her and kneeling in front of her._

"_Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth._

"_No," he replied and tears formed in her eyes and she curled in on herself. Draco took her hand. "You're not pretty, Granger, you're devastatingly beautiful."_

_She stared at him, studying his expression for lies through her stupor. "Really?"_

"_Yes, any man would be lucky to have you," he told her confidently._

"_Even you? Would you want me?" _

"_I want you, God, Hermione, how could anyone not want you?" He smiled and twisted her curl around his finger._

"_Take me, please," she whimpered, leaning closer to him. "I've always wanted you. You seemed so confident of yourself; every girl wants a bad boy. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have told you that, your head doesn't need to get any bigger."_

"_You're drunk, you'll regret this in the morning," he told her, firmly. "If you still want me in the morning, by all means, send me an owl and I'll be right here."_

"_You don't really want me!" she accused. _

_Draco stared at her. This was madness. Hermione wasn't a fun drunk, she just spilled her deepest thoughts. There was going to be chaos in the morning, but looking at the upset and despondent expression on her face, he couldn't help but give her what she wanted._

"_Dammit, Hermione," he said and leaned forward, crushing his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply and passionately, feeling her begin to cling to his body. His arms wrapped securely around her and he picked her up. _

"_My bedroom's through there," she murmured, pointing vaguely at the door. He strode over to it; he was going to show just how much he wanted her. _

Hermione stared at him. "I said all that?" she said, horrified. "And you weren't even drunk!"

"I wasn't, no. And you are not a happy drunk," Draco said, nodding. She rolled onto her stomach and pulled the covers over her aching head.

"Can we pretend it didn't happen?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"No," he replied, pulling the covers down to hand her a hang-over potion. She took it, feeling her head clear.

"Why not?" asked Hermione, thanking him and putting it down.

"Why should I pretend I didn't have sex with my girlfriend?" Draco said with a shrug.

"I'm your _what?_" she spluttered. "I am _not_ your girlfriend."

He smirked. "Oh come on, you wanted a bad boy - you got one." She blushed.

"That was just a school girl thing," she muttered but it was unconvincing.

"I don't believe you."

"Ugh, fine." And with that, Hermione launched herself at her new boyfriend, attaching her lips to his.

Ten minutes later, Ginny was hammering on the door demanding that Draco free her from whatever spell he'd put her under.

She got no response however, they were a little distracted. So she went and told everybody, which lead to a raid on Hermione's house by Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. That resulted in them being chased away by a very angry Hermione, who made them scatter even if she was in a bathrobe.

But hey, life wouldn't be fun if it was normal.

* * *

**And there it is. My finished entry.**

**Wish me luck!**

**It's rather different to what I normally write, maybe it's the depressing weather.**

**- Rhiannon**


End file.
